The present invention relates generally to a securing device for locking mechanisms of the type used in doors or hoods of motor vehicles, the mechanisms being locked by means of a key from outside the vehicle, and particularly to a securing device for a locking mechanism having an actuating member which can be manually moved between locked and unlocked positions from the interior of the vehicle.
Motor vehicle doors can usually be locked by way of pull buttons which are arranged on the door frame in the region of the door window. Inasmuch as the doors can also be locked from outside by means of a key, the locking mechanisms are coupled to the pull buttons. As a result, a door which is locked from the outside by means of a key can also be opened from the outside by unauthorized persons, for example, by inserting a wire into the interior of the vehicle through a gap in the door frame or the window, and by releasing the pull buttons by means of the wire. Once the door is opened, all other locking mechanisms can be successively unlocked from the interior.
An object of the present invention is to provide a securing device whereby unauthorized opening of locking mechanisms in doors, hoods or lids of a vehicle can be prevented, the device being of relatively simple construction.
In accordance with the present invention, the above object is attained by providing a securing device for a vehicle locking mechanism comprising an actuating member which can be moved between a locked position and an unlocked position by way of a key inserted in the mechanism. The member has a stop face thereon facing in the direction of movement of the member from the locked position to the unlocked position. A locking element is arranged to be movable to a position confronting the stop face when the actuating member is in the locked position. Electromagnetic driving means including a driven member is provided for moving the locking element which is coupled to the driven member, and circuit means is coupled to the driving means and the locking mechanism for energizing the driving means in response to operation of the key.
In this manner, each of the locking mechanisms in the vehicle can be secured and can only be opened by means of the key which, for example, locks the door of the vehicle. The securing device of the present invention is particularly useful for the locking mechanisms of doors, since it prevents opening of the door in all cases, even when the locking or pull button at the door is accessible through an open window, for example.
In a preferred embodiment, the driving means comprises an electromotor or rotary magnet on whose driven shaft the locking element is arranged. It is also preferred that self-locking permanent magnet direct current motors be used for the driving means since, in such case, the locking element can be arranged on the driven shaft in an angular position in which it is held by the self-locking torque or stall torque of the motor when the locking element is at the position where it confronts the step face. Accordingly, no additional stop members or the like are required to prevent unintentional unlocking of the locking element due to vibrations, for example. Moreover, by way of a suitable design of the pole angle of the permanent magnet direct current motor, the unlocked position of the locking element can be secured or held in the same manner so that unintentional locking can also be safely prevented while travelling, for example. If necessary, the locking element can be provided with a balancing counterweight.
Besides electromotors or rotary magnets, suitable driving means also include lifting electromagnets or solenoids whose lifting armatures drive the locking elements.
Although the invention is not limited to the use of the securing device in central locking systems, this type of application is preferred. More particularly, the driving means can be associated with a second electromagnetic driving means of the central locking system in a common structural unit, this second driving means operating to move the actuating member between its locked and unlocked positions.
Structural simplicity can be obtained when the second driving means moves the actuating member which is in the form of an elongated rod, the rod being supported for longitudinal movement within a housing of the structural unit, one end of the rod in the housing including a projection having the stop face. The rod can be in the form of a rack, and the second driving means which, for example, comprises an electromotor can include a pinion in meshed engagement with the rack. The locking element is preferably in the form of a pawl which is mounted for pivotal movement about an axis perpendicular to the direction of movement of the actuating member.
The energizing circuit means can be provided with a switch which is mechanically coupled with the vehicle locking mechanism. However, in the event the locking mechanism is operated by the second driving means, this switch may be in the form of a key operated switch having only the electrical and no mechanical contact with the locking mechanism. In this case, the circuit means can be connected to a control circuit of an electrical central locking system. Of course, within the scope of the invention, circuit means can be used which are responsive to magnetic keys or the like.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention .